camp_mytholigyfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Brooks
Traits Bright, Appreciative, Fierce, Energetic, Kind, Creative, Fearless, Brilliant, Adventurous, Uncivilised, Irresponsible, Rebellious, Stubborn, Enthusiastic, Strong Willed, Independent, Bossy, Caring, Protective, Loyal, Friendly, Charismatic, Consistent, Cheerful, Shy, Converting, Great Friend, Unchangeable, Frustrated, Daring, Suspicious and Hard-working. History Morgan and Brandon were born to Kanaloa and Harper. Kanaloa left as soon as they were born leaving Harper 'heart broken'. Harper went on to find a new man. After a year of looking she met Lono and the two had an affair. Harper tried to hid the twins but after two months of hiding Lono found out. Lono asked Harper about them but she said she never met Morgan or Brandon. Lono knew instantly that they were demigods and children of Kanaloa. Lono stayed with Harper until she gave birth to Lena. When Lena was born Harper stoped looking for man and focused on raising her children. When Morgan and Brandon were five they started school and Lena went to day-care. Morgan (as the youngest of the twins) felt protective of her siblings. When the twins started high school Brandon and a girl called Imogen Carter. Brandon and Imogen started going out and soon Imogen fell pregnant and Brandon left her. Morgan and Imogen were BFFs and Morgan beat her brother up for Imogen. When Imogen gave to twin boys Casey and Peter Morgan made sure that Brandon never got to meet the boys. After this Morgan met a guy called Harry and they soon started going out. After a while of the two going out, Harry started taking control of Morgan's world and Brandon, Lena and Harper told Morgan to brake up with him but Morgan never listened. Harry knew Morgan, her siblings and mother were demigods. Harry was secretly making Morgan join the army by telling her the gods were trying to destroy the world. After five months of this she awoke and realised Harry had gotten control of her. She broke up with Harry and went to her mother for guidance. Imogen (who was a demigod as well and who also told Morgan dating Harry was a bad idea) helped her best friend out with all the trouble. When Lena entered the tenth grade she had the same problem as her big sister. She fell in love with a guy called Louis (Harry's younger brother) and took control of Lena's world. Morgan knew instantly what was happening and made sure Louis couldn't hurt Lena. Louis fed Lena false information about the gods and, unlike her sister, never woke up from what Louis was doing to her. Soon Lena joined Louis and Morgan, Brandon, Harper and Imogen tried to find her. Harper and Imogen were discussing something about Ara and Para. Imogen knew that Lena could die by a group of demigods known as the Para's or Apophis army. Morgan and the others made a plan to get Lena back but instead Imogen and Harper got killed in attack but Lena was found and the three left. Brandon made his sister tell him where his kids were and Morgan said at Imogen's house. Brandon left to find the kids. After a day the three met two men who introduced themselves. Since Brandon had his children and after what he had seen the past few years he had trouble believing the gods. Lena didn't even remember who she was so she didn't say a thing but Morgan remembered Lono and Kanaloa from when she was little (and the photos in the family album) and asked why they come now of all times. Lono explained everything including the marks on their necks and told them it meant they were part of an old organisation and so was Harper and Imogen and Casey and Peter would also be when their old enough. The two gods told Morgan, Brandon and Lena that they had to leave for camp. Brandon took Casey and Peter with him and the five were brought to Hawaiian's Cabin where eighteen people were waiting for them. Lono told them the news that Harper and Imogen were dead and that Paras have grown stronger. One of the group members, a girl called Av asked about the three 'children'. Kanaloa told the group that they were Harper's children and friends with Imogen. Brandon coughed and muttered under his breath "more like ex, BFF and friend" causing Morgan to kick his knee. Lono and Kanaloa dissapeared and most of the group left the cabin apart from two people, a fifteen year old boy who said he lived in the cabin and an eleven year old girl who wanted to ask the three a question. If they know what happened to her parents. Brandon left the convision to put Casey and Peter to sleep and Lena left to recover. Brandon went to put Peter and Casey to sleep after the rough day the group has had. When that was done he went to lie down on his bed to think about Imogen and how much he regrated leaving her. While walking over to his bed he saw Lena talking with someone. He watched for a few minutes and became suspicious of his little sister and who's side she's really on. Quote “You should really be careful about what you do or say, you might think it was a good idea then but you will regret it in the years to come as you never know if you ever get the chance to make it right ever again” Theme Song Gallery Brandon9.png Brandon8.jpg Brandon7.jpg Brandon6.jpg Brandon5.png Brandon4.png Brandon3.png Brandon2.jpg Brandon1.jpg BrandonGIF2.gif BrandonGIF.gif Relationships Category:Male Category:Hawaiian Mythology